1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technology for converting a resource for binary creation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are developing into multimedia instruments providing various services such as a voice and video call function, an information input/output function, and a data transmission/reception function. When an application is launched in an electronic device, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) changes a general compressed image such as Portable Network Graphics (PNG) and Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPG) among resource files of the application, into a texture compressed image, and forwards the texture compressed image to a Graphic Processing Unit (GPU).
As described above, upon a launch of an application, an electronic device performs every time a process of changing a compressed image among resource files of an application into a texture compressed image, so opening of an application can be delayed.